Warrior's Beginnings
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: Before he was four, he was Tobias Eaton. All he ever wanted was to escape an abusive father, so when the chance came to pick a new faction, he jumped at the chance of leaving and joining Dauntless. This is the story of how he went from being Tobias to Four.
1. Introduction

**Author Note: Hey guys! This is my first ever Divergent fic. I recently went and saw Insurgent, which was a really good movie, and this idea popped into my head during the movie. I always wanted to write something about how Four went from being Tobias Eaton to the man he is now, so this is my take on it. This is set before the books, so certain knowledge of the books will not be necessary for reading this fic. In all honestest, I have not read all the books. I have read the first one and some of the second one, but that is about it, but I do have the basic knowledge of most of the things that have happened in the books. **

**Summary: Before he was four, he was Tobias Eaton. All he ever wanted was to escape an abusive father, so when the chance came to pick a new faction, he jumped at the chance of leaving and joining Dauntless. This is the story of how he went from being Tobias to Four. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Four, or anything that has to do with either. I do, however, own the idea for this fic and any OC that comes into play. **Starfirenight **also owns her OC, which will make an appearance in the story.**

* * *

_Introduction_

* * *

Before he was Four, the man with only four fears, his name was Tobias Eaton. He was a boy who lost his mother was at the age of six and suffered abuse at the hands of the man he was forced to call his father. No child should have to go through such a thing. Why this was happening to him, he had no idea. All he knew was that he wanted it to stop. He was going to make it stop.

At the age of only six years old, Tobias lost his mother. How? He didn't know, but he blamed his father for it all. He was well aware that the marriage between his parents was anything, but happy as most believed. Often he would stay up late, listening to them argue and shout at one another throughout the night. It never ended. The day his mother died, was the day that his father changed for the worst.

After Evelyn Eaton died, Marcus Eaton changed. To everyone outside of his family, he was the same man he always had been, but at home, things were mostly certainly different. He became abusive toward his son, beating him for what appeared to be no reason. The only reason Marcus ever gave was that he blamed Tobias for what happened to his mother. Deep down, Marcucs knew that it wasn't his son's fault, but that didn't change the fact that he still beat him.

When the choosing ceremony came, Tobias knew this was his one and only chance of ever escaping his father's abusive nature, and he would be damned if he left the opportunity pass him by. As his turn to choose came, he picked the one place he knew would allow him to escape his father. Dauntless.

And that marked the beginning of how Four was born.

* * *

**Author Note: I am aware that it a short chapter, but this is only the introduction of the story. The rest of the chapters will be long and far more detailed than this one is. I only wanted to give you guys an idea of what the story was going to be about, which is why this chapter is set up the way it is. I want to thank my good friend, **Starfirenight, **for helping me come up with the title and for coming up with a character that will be in this fic. She is a really awesome person and I don't know what I'd do without her.**

**Anyway, thank you guys for reading and I hope that you stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To Dauntless

**Author Note: Hey guys and welcome to the first chapter of 'Warrior's Beginnings'. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story as well. I will do my best to update as much as I can, but I'm not sure how much I can update a week, because of school and stuff. I do hope that I can make the chapters long like I did this one, but I'm not sure what will happen with each chapter. I just hope that I can make them at least over 1,300 words. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Four, or anything to do with either of them. I do, however, own the idea for this fic and my OC, Arin, and any character you don't recognize from the series. Requel, however, is owned by **Starfirenight**.**

* * *

_Warrior's Beginnings_

_Chapter One_

_Welcome To Dauntless_

* * *

Dauntless. It is a faction where you learn to fight your fears. Where you can't allow you fears to control you. You must learn that you are in control of what you do, your fears should not hold you back from doing what you want. From doing what you believe is right. Dauntless is there to teach you that. It is there to teach you what being brave is really about. That bravery is far more stronger than fear.

Fear holds you back from doing what you know is right. It holds you back from being brave, from being what Dauntless is truly about. Tobias Eaton knows this better than anyone. He had been hiding in fear for the past ten years of his life, but that was all about to change. He was not going to allow his fears to control his life anymore. He was going to take hold of it and steer it in the direction that he wants. Only he was in control of his life, no one or anything else was. Only him.

It was an hour after the choosing ceremony had taken place, that Tobias found himself standing on a train heading for the Dauntless home. The time to prove himself was coming up and he was going to show them that he had what it took to be one of them. He was no longer that scared little boy from Abnegation, not after today. He was going to show them that he could be as good as any member of Dauntless. Maybe even better.

Looking around the train, Tobias could see the dozens of other people that had chosen Dauntless as their new faction and some that were returning members. He knew that not everyone of them could make it into the faction, there were always those who could not handle the pressure and would end up factionless. He was not going to be one of those people. He was going to prove that he could handle the pressure that came with being one of them.

"Nervous?" A female voice asked, pulling Tobias from his thoughts. The voice was unfamiliar to him, causing him to turn his head to look at the own of said voice.

The owner of the voice belonged to a girl, who appeared to be about a year younger than Tobias was. Her hair was black, short cut, and spiked up. Her skin was a pale color and she was wearing a blue suit jacket with a white pencil skirt. An average look for a member of the Erudite faction.

"Honestly, I am a bit." Tobias answered, before returning his gaze to the moving scenary outside the train. As he did, he could see that they were slowly approaching the Dauntless building. "What about you?"

"So am I." She answered, truthfully. Moving to stand beside of the taller male, she turned her attention to the outside. "I'm Raquel, by the way."

"Tobias." He introduced himself, holding a hand out for her to shake, which she did. "I take it you're from Erudite?"

She nodded, releasing his hand and allowing her's to fall down to her side. "I am. Where are you from?" She answered, before turning her gaze back to him.

He knew that she already knew the answer, because he was wearing what every Abnegation member wore. A simple gray baggy robe, it could not be more noticeable. "Abnegation, but I'm sure you already knew." He answered.

"Hey, I'm only trying to make conversation." She told him, before shaking her head as she turned. "But I can understand that you don't want to talk."

Nothing more could be said between the two initiates, because someone announced that they were coming up on the Dauntless home and that it was getting close to jumping time. He could see that the initiates from other factions were nervous about jumping from the moving train onto the top of building, this was one of the things that would determine if you had what it took to become Dauntless.

"Let's get jumping!" A voice shouted.

Just as the voice had shouted, people began to jump from the train as it passed by the building. Tobias and Raquel shared one look, before they and some of the others around them jumped from the train. The gap between the train and the building wasn't as big as it seemed. That didn't change the fact that it was terrifying to think about what would happen if you didn't land on the building.

Sadly, some people were met with the fate of a false step or jump. This ended with them losing their balance on the edge of the building or not jumping far enough and they fall down to their death. Those who did not meet this fate, gathered in the middle of the rooftop, where they were greeted by the Dauntless leaders and trainers.

"Welcome to Dauntless, initiates!" One of the leaders, a woman, greeted them. She was tall, tan skin, with a lean build. Her hair was a dark shade of blue that reached just past her shoulders. Her clothing consisted of a black pants, a black tank top, and a black jacket. A sun shaped tatoo was on the side of her neck. "It's good to see that you could handle the train jump, but there is still much more you must pass in order to prove you have what it takes to be Dauntless.

Before we start, my name is Michelle and I am one of the leaders of this faction, while also in charge of the initiation process." She introduced herself. "Now, to enter the compound you must complete one simple task. You must jump."

Gasp of shock pass through the crowed. No one was expecting something like this. In reality, no one should have been shocked to hear this. People knew that Dauntless was a crazy, insane faction. They loved the thrill of adventure and everything else crazy and dangerous. It was no shock that some people that went to Dauntless ended up being factionless.

"You seriously want us to jump off the ledge? That's fucking suicide!" A male initiate asked. The look on his face showed that he thought the Dauntless leaders were insane for something like this. The initiate had short blonde hair and tan skin. His clothing choice, a black pair of pants, a white shirt, and a black blazer gave it away that he was from Candor.

Michelle gave the boy a look. "If you can't handle it, than you're free to leave, to become factionless. No one is forcing you to do this, it's your choice. You only have to do this if you want to join our faction." She explained to him. "Now, if you want you can be our first jumper or you can go. The choice is yours."

Tobias noticed that the blonde made a fist at his side, before deciding. "Please, I'm not afraid. It can't be that bad." He said.

"Then by all means, be the first." She told him.

The crowed cleared a path for the former Candor, who walked toward the edge of the opening. Taking a deep breath, the blonde leaps from the edge and down into the compound below.

One by one the crowed jumps off the edge and into the compound. After Raquel jumps, Tobias follows suit. He can feel the wind whistling past his ears, as he falls through the air and crashes into the net below. With help from one of the faction leaders, he pushes himself off of the net and back to his feet.

Once he was back to his feet, he looked around the compound for Raquel, who he spots arguing with the blonde who jumped first. What they could possibly be arguing about was beyond Tobias, but he was about to find out as he walked toward them.

"You know, just because you're from Candor doesn't mean you have to be so honest all the fucking time!" Raquel snapped at the blonde.

"What's the nerd gonna do about it, huh?" He questioned, a smirk on his lips as he saw that he was making her mad.

Tobias sighed, before deciding to step in between the two of them. "How about the two of you chill out, okay?" He told them.

"This has nothing to do with you, stiff, so stay out." The blonde told Tobias.

"Listen here, Candor, miss with her again and you'll have to go through me." He warned him.

"Protecting your girlfriend, huh?" He smirked again. "And the names Arin, not Candor."

"Whatever, Arin." Requel said, before stepping past Tobias. "First, he isn't my boyfriend." She then turned to look at the other. "Second, I don't need you to protect me, I can handle myself."

Before another word could be said, a throat cleaned and gained the attention of the initiates in the room, causing them to turn to see Michelle and other Dauntless leaders standing in a doorway.

"Okay, initiates, we're going to start the tour of the compound. Let's get a move on. Initiation starts first thing tomorrow." Michelle told them.

* * *

**Author Note: Whelp, here's the first chapter! I thought that it turned out pretty well for my first Divergent fic. I hope that I did well and that you guys enjoyed this. I hope to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Next Chapter: **_The Compound Tour_


	3. Chapter 2: The Compound Tour

**Author Note: Will you look at that, the introduction and two chapters done in one day! Haha, I'm really enjoying writing this fic, you guys. It's probably my favorite one that I've written in a while. This chapter almost turned into more about the two main ocs for this story, but I did my best to make it more about Tobias. Sorry about that guys. I still hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**** Divergent, Four, or anything to do with either of them. I do, however, own the idea for this fic and my OC, Arin, and any character you don't recognize from the series. Requel, however, is owned by **Starfirenight**.**

* * *

_Warrior's Beginnings_

_Chapter Two_

_The Compound Tour_

* * *

The tour of the compound was going to take a while, Tobias could feel it. It was large place, which you could tell when you fall from several feet above the place. The initiates were told to walk close to one another and stick together with the Dauntless leader in charge of their group. If anyone was caught wondering away from their group, there would be consequences would not be good.

Michelle was in charge of showing the initiates from the other factions around the compound, while another leader was in charge of working with the Dauntless-born, because they didn't need a tour of the place they grew up in.

Currently, the group was lead to a giant set of double doors, which Michelle pushed open. Beyond the doors was a place that Michelle referred to as the 'pit', a giant underground cavern. Uneven rocks rise above them, forming the walls of the cavern with different types of stores built into them. There are no rails on the sides, nothing to prevent people from falling over the edge. The Dauntless don't seem to care such for safety.

"Has anyone ever fallen over the edge?" Raquel questions, as she glances around the large open area.

"Scared?" Arin asked, smirking as she glares at him.

Narrowing eyes at him, Raquel punches him in the shoulder. "Shut up." She growled at him, which caused him to put his hands up in surrender.

"Relax, Princess." He said.

Tobias rolls his eyes, glancing over at the two. "Can you two stop arguing for five minutes?" He asked them.

Michelle cleared her throat, eyes narrowing at the group of three. "Is there something you three would like to share with us?" She questions them, which made the three of them share looks with one another before shaking their heads. "Are you sure? It seemed pretty important if you were ignoring me to talk."

"No, ma'am." Arin said, shaking his head once again. "It was nothin'."

She nodded, before giving them a warning glare. "If you interrupt me again, I won't hesitate to throw all three of you over the edge." She warned them. "Do I make myself clear?" This caused them each to nod. "Good, now back to what I was saying."

Everyone's attention turns away from the three, before going back to Michelle. The three in question share another glance among themselves before they do the same as their group leader starts to explain the different shops and what they are for. One was for clothes, another food, one for supplies, one for tattoos, and a few more for other activities.

"If you will follow me, I will show you all the chasm." Michelle said, gesturing for them to follow her toward the right side of the pit, where it is darker than the rest of the large area. As they approach, they hear the roaring sound of water coming from below. She has them stop at an iron railing. "This where we are reminded that there a fine line between being brave and being stupid. One jump off of this and that will mark the end of your life. This will be your one and only warning."

Tobias, Raquel, and Arin take a look down the chasm. Below them they can see the roaring water and the sharp pointed rocks that spell out 'death'. Michelle was not kidding when she said one jump off of the edge would be certain doom.

"I can't see anyone being stupid enough to jump off of this." Raquel said, before looking at the two boys standing next to her. "What do you guys think?"

"I have to agree with you on that one." Arin said.

"I'm sure there's been someone dumb enough to jump." Tobias commented.

Michelle then cleared her throat once again, gaining everyone's attention. "Now, that's the end of the tour. It's time for dinner then you will be shown to your rooms." She told them, before leading them through a hole in the wall.

The room they entered was a well-lite dinning room. As they walked in, the Dauntless members stood to their feet and clapped, greeting them with shouts. Everyone in the group smiled, before going to find a empty table to sit at.

Tobias ended up sitting across the table from Arin and Raquel, the only two people in the faction that he knew. The person sitting beside of him seem to be from Erudite, like Raquel, because of what he was wearing. He was wearing a blue suit jacket and nice dress pants.

"You alright there, stiff?" The guy beside of him asked.

He didn't even both looking at him, deciding to stay silent. It was better to stay silent at the moment, because he was afraid that if he didn't, he was going to end up snapping at the guy for calling him 'Stiff'. It was a common name used to describe someone from Abnegation, but that didn't mean that he liked being called that. He hoped to god that when he made it into Dauntless, people wouldn't call him that anymore.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" The guy questioned, pestering Tobias.

Raquel rolled her eyes, seeing as Tobias was not going to say anything to him. "Eric, leave the guy alone. He obviously doesn't want anything to do with you." She snapped at him.

The guy, Eric, turned his attention toward the girl. "You gonna do something about it, Schmidt?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes at her across the table.

"You don't have to be such a prick, pal." Arin said to Eric, which caused Eric to turn his attention to the blonde.

"Why don't you and your smart mouth mind you own damn business, Candor?" Eric snapped at him.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business?" Tobias shot back.

"Oh, the stiff talks." Eric laughed. "I might when you tell your friends there to mind theirs, but I probably won't after that."

The argument between the four continued, until they stood up shouting at one another. The shouting seemed to carry across the dinning hall, becoming louder than the noise already in the room. People grew quiet, listening to what was being shouted between the group. It lasted for a good ten minutes, before Michelle and another Dauntless leader marched over to them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Michelle asked, eyes narrowing at the four, who stopped arguing once they noticed the leaders walk over.

"These three just started chewing me out for no reason." Eric told her, clearly lying.

Arin rolled his eyes, knowing for a fact that he was lying. Even if he wasn't there or apart of the argument, he could easily tell that the other was lying. "The prick's lying, he was the one that started the whole damn thing."

"No one cares for your impute, Candor." Eric snapped at him, glaring at the blonde, who glared right back at him.

Raquel rolled her eyes, grabbing Arin's arm to hold him back from going off on Eric. "He isn't worth the effort." She told the former Candor, before her attention went back to the two Dauntless leaders.

"We'll deal with this later, but right now, we're going to be showing you where you'll all be staying." Michelle said, shaking her head at them before turning around and gesturing for the group to follow her.

Eric and the group of initiates followed after her, leaving Tobias and the other two behind. The three glanced at one another before following closely behind the rest of the group. They hoped to god that they were not in any serious trouble for what had happened. After all, none of it was completely their fault. Eric had caused the whole ordeal to happen.

Following Michelle, she lead them through a set of double doors into a room that was full of beds. She told them that this was where they were going to be staying while initiation was going on. After initiation, she explained that the ones who would be staying as apart of Dauntless would be given their own chambers, but until then, they would have to stay here. She then dismissed them and told them to pick their beds and get some sleep. Initiation was going to be first thing in the morning.

Tobias picked the bed in the farthest corner of the room. He sat down on it, head in hands as he stared down at the floor. Was this really what he wanted? Would he have been better off staying in Abnegation? No, he couldn't think like that. He had finally escaped from the hell he had stayed in for ten years.

"You alright, pal?" The voice of Arin pulled Tobias from his thoughts.

The brown haired teenager looked up, seeing the blonde sitting on the bed across from him and Raquel sitting on the bed to the other side of Arin. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered. "Just thinking, that's all."

"I know we may not know each other well, but the Candor smart mouth and I are here if you want to talk." Raquel told him, giving him a smile.

Tobias smiled back. "Thanks, guys, but its nothing to worry about." He told them, before standing up. "We should probably get some sleep like everyone else. We've got a busy day ahead."

Arin chuckled, nodding. "Ain't that the truth. Well, night guys." He told them, before falling back on his cot and closing his eyes.

Raquel shook her head, before looking at Tobias. "Goodnight, Tobias." She told him before looking at Arin. "Goodnight to you too, Blondie." She said, before punching the blonde's shoulder and lying on her own bed.

Tobias chuckled, shaking his head at the two. "Yeah, night guys." He replied, before lying back on his own bed and falling into a deep sleep.

A long day was waiting for them tomorrow when they awoke. They only hoped that they could make it through it and become part of the Faction, because if they couldn't, they would be forced to be Factionless. No one wants that kind of fate.

* * *

**Author Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope to have two more up tomorrow, but I don't know if we'll get that lucky. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter. I probably made Eric a bigger d-bag that he really is, but in all honestest, I hate the guy and I think I did a pretty good job at writing him. But anyway, tell me what you guys thought of the chapter.**

**Next Chapter: **_Let the Trials Began_


End file.
